


A Different Attack

by KigTheFig



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KigTheFig/pseuds/KigTheFig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stein finds out one of Marie's weaknesses how will he react? What will he do with this new information?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Another thank you to my friend Inno (innocentcinnamonbun). Once again this was based on a piece Inno did, found here (http://innocentcinnamonbun.tumblr.com/post/137251279382/im-in-such-a-good-mood).

A devilish smile tugged at the silver haired Meister’s lips as he cornered Marie. She’d been running from him the last five minutes, but now he had her.

When the blonde felt the walls against her back she wrapped her arms around her as a last resort.

As Stein fitted himself to the exit and leaned down his smile grew. Bringing one hand forward he pried one of Marie’s hands away from her side. Reaching toward her now exposed side Stein used his free hand to tickle his Weapon mercilessly.

Yelping Marie tried to shove Stein off of her, trying to hold back the giggles. She didn’t hate being tickled but since Stein found out she was ticklish he had gone after her all day.

Frowning at the lack of noise coming from Marie Stein chuckled as her free hand instinctively went to the side that was under attack. This was much too easy.

Snatching up her other hand Stein continued his attack. This time his fingers flew from one side to the other swiftly. Suddenly the sounds of giggles filled the air and his smile widened. That’s what he wanted to hear.

Defenseless Marie couldn’t help the giggles any more as Stein continued his assault. Oh she was going to get payback on him for this later. “S-Steiiiin, s-stooop iiit,” Marie managed, wiggling away from his touch, only to be met by a wall before he went after her again.

“No, it’s much too fun watching you squirm to stop,” he replied, shaking his head. As if he would let her go so easily; after all that time chasing after her he was going to play with her a bit longer.

Marie groaned and rolled her eye before falling back into her giggles. If she could just find a way out, if she could just think a little more clearly… “G-get oooff Stein,” she practically begged, wiggling her wrists around in protest.

Holding his grip firm Stein rolled his eyes. “No, I won’t Marie,” he replied simply. Hadn’t she learned by now he wouldn’t give up so easily?

Holding her breath in an attempt to collect her thoughts and stop giggling Marie looked for an opening to get out, anything that could work. Now she had a plan.

Smiling she watched as Stein raised an eyebrow, fingers stopping their assault. “What are you smiling at?” He had her cornered, arms pinned, what could she be smiling about?

“Nothing, nothing,” she replied quickly, too quickly.

“You’re lying,” he didn’t even need to use Soul Perception to see through that one.

“Maybe,” she chuckled, once again wriggling under his grip. She’d have to act fast if she wanted to get out.

“Hmm, that’s no good. I can’t have you thinking again.” Leaning down he lightly touched his lips to hers, that should stop h- What?

That was her window. Despite wanting to fall into the kiss Marie knew she wouldn’t get another chance like this. Swiftly shifting she flew between the gap between his arm and leg.

Skidding across the floor in her Izuna form Marie knew the shock wouldn’t last long, that Stein would be after her again quickly. Looking up at him Marie shifted once more out of reach.

She’d have to put some distance between them again.

Watching as Marie fled from the room Stein smiled at the sound of the door beginning to shut, to try and buy Marie some more precious seconds, but it wouldn’t last.

Closing his eyes and focusing on her soul Stein laughed. He was enjoying their little game, but it would only last so long before Marie tired.


End file.
